Switch's Plan
by OrangeSky99
Summary: Switch finally had enough of Bossun and Himeko's poor progress on relationship and decided to do something about it. Oneshot!


"What, why are you saying such nonsense."

**"I'm not joking. Himeko's moving away."**

Bossun finally stop staring at his favorite robot anime show and give Switch his full attention. He was wondering why Switch bother coming to his house at holiday just to tell him something that's utterly nonsense.

"Moving away?"

**"Yes. To America."** Switch nodded and then patted the leader's shoulder. Bossun was making faces as if he just saw a dinosaur take a flight in front of his eyes.

"Who's moving away?"

**"Like I said, **_**H**__**imeko**_**."**

"Hahaha!"

Just like the otaku had predicted, Bossun was trying to laugh it off and took it as a joke.

"No way. Why so suddenly. And she didn't even say anything to me. Nice try though,Switch. Next time you should try something that's actually _believable_."  
Even though he laughed, Bossun sounds a little bit annoyed when saying this. Switch shook his head, then quickly typed something on his laptop.

**"I'm not joking. She hadn't said anything to you because she couldn't bring herself to tell you about it."****  
**  
"Oi, it's not funny anymore..."

**"If you still don't believe me, ask her yourself**** then****."**

"Are you being serious?"

Switch nodded, feigning sadness. **"Captain and the rest of the guys ****are**** preparing a farewell party in her house later evening."**

Bossun was quieted down this time.

**"You have something to tell her, don't you?"****  
**  
"Like what?"

Switch sighed. **"You know what I mean. We dont know when we'll be able to see her again after she moved out."** Switch stared at him solemnly. **"You got to tell her when there's still chance."**

Bossun gulped. "...when?"

"**In two days."**

Bossun threw the remote control he's gripping all the time angrily. "You must be joking me!"

"**I hope I was joking too."** Switch said.

"I..the things I wanted to tell her..."

Switch grabbed his shoulder and nodded courageously at him.

"I gotta go."

Bossun switched off his television. He grabbed his jacket and rushed to go to Himeko's house right away.

Switch smiled and quickly fished out his cellphone and began texting messages.

* * *

_2 days ago..._

"Are you kidding me?! Why should I move away?!"

**"****What I'm trying to say is****,"** switch typed on his laptop with his left hand while rubbing the back of his head that's stinging after Himeko gave him a slap, **"****I****t's not like you have to move away for real. I have a plan so please just play along."**

"What plan? Why am I included in this crazy plan of yours?"

Somehow the sket dan club room was crowded with Switch, Himeko, Captain and Momoka. (momoka was a bit reluctant after hearing the whole plan but gave in and take part anyway)

**"We did this for both of you. It's your chance,himeko."** Switch said, while looking at the rest of the conspirators who's nodding eagerly.

"What chance?"

"We needed to give him a good push to finally realize his feelings for you." Captain winked, leading to Himeko's bursting out yelling and flapping her hands in embarassment.

"What feelings! Him? The one who have feelings is..."

**"You, ****I**** know. But he likes you too."** Switch retorted.

"No! That dope is hopelessly idiot about love...but hey, how did you guys know that I...that I...like him?"

They just smiled meaningfully at her. _Everyone knows but the both of you.__  
_  
**"If he though you'd move away in days, he'll absolutely realize the feelings he had for you and that moment, ****I****'ll persuade him to confess."**

Himeko was speechless at this and looked away in embarrassment.

"But...things are fine just the way they are now..."

"But we're not fine with it!" They all said in unison. "It's a real pain! Why won't you guys just date already!"

"You wanted to know his real feelings, right,himeko-chan?" Captain persuaded.

"Nee-san..." Momoka said with puppy eyes.

**"Himeko!"** Switch typed on his laptop eagerly.

"Well..uh...I..I guess it wouldn't hurt to try." She murmured shyly.

"Yosh! It's settled then" they cheered.

"We'll do it this sunday!"

* * *

"Himeko..."

Bossun murmured while walking to himeko's house, looking down all the time.  
Switch followed behind, hiding behind every poles and garbage can on the street, which Bossun utterly didn't realized because he was busy thinking about a certain blonde chick in his head.

He thought of the first time they met. That time she was having a hard time befriending everyone. But that was because of the Onihime problem. They got rid of that so she won't be troubled because of it anymore.

_Maybe she'll have many friends in __A__merica. Her hair is blonde,__afterall,__ so she'll blend in easily.__...__But she can't speak english at all! She's a real idiot! What if she gets lost there and can't find her way home because she can't communicate!_

"Argh!" Bossun ruffled his hair angrily.  
"Why did you have to move?! And why is your house so far away!" He complained and kicked a cola can in his way.

Bossun nervously press the bell in front of Himeko's house. Switch was watching him 5 meters away behind a pole, when he finally realized that Captain and Momoka were crouching beside him.  
**"! That g****a****ve me a fright! When did you guys get here?"****  
**  
"Just now." Captain whispered.  
"But Switch, you can't even scream when you're surprised,eh? It's not good to hold it in, you should just scream you know." She added thoughtfully.  
**"It's no time to talk about me. and besides if ****I**** screamed, ****B****ossun will notice us here."**A large sweat run down his face.

"Look!" Momoka said while pointing at bossun. "It's nee-san!"

Himeko looked really nervous. She blinked twice as much as usual and her lips are pursued out. Switch felt at lost looking at her expression. Bossun will just find out about her lies soon.

"So I hear you'll move away to America in two days." Bossun stated with a serious face.

"Uh,um..yes..?" Himeko answered nervously. Bossun didn't seem to notice Himeko's weird way of talking because he was too occupied with his own train of thoughts.

"We've become a really good friend in three years, huh?" He said again,smiling vainly.

"Yes.." Himeko suddenly felt guilty about this. She was going to tell the truth.

"Bossun, the truth is..."

"No, let me speak first." He cut her off. "I have to let you know about something before you go away." He looked so damn serious that Himeko didn't even dare to try to imagine what will happen if Bossun finds out. The gang who hid behind the pole are gripping each other so tightly, all the while watching with pounding heart and protruded eyes.

"You know himeko, I.."

Himeko blushed and gripped her knuckles tighter.

"..yes? What is it,bossun?"

"I..."

Her heart pounded faster and she swore she can't take it anymore.

To her surprised Bossun quickly took hold of both of her hands.

"I want to let you know that I.."

"Y—yes?"

"I was the one who ate all your snacks in club room yesterday..."

"...What?"

"I'm sorry himeko! And your chipped handphone paint, it was me because I dropped it off your table that day!"

Himeko looked at him in disbelieve while the man continued to blab out his mistakes and dig his own grave deeper.

"...and your broken brooch, it was because of me because I accidentally sit on it!"

The three friends behind the pole shivered when they saw himeko's face was getting darker.

"I just want to let you know about that so I dont have to feel guilty about it anymore.. And also please be well,study english harder so you won't get lost there and..."

"Bossun?"

"Yes?"

"You're a real idiot!" Himeko sent him flying 3 meters away with a single punch and glared at the confused Bossun angrily.

"I'm not going to move anywhere!"

"Huh? But switch..."

"It was all lies he sets up!"

"Lies?!" Bossun shouted in disbelieve, all the while pinching his bleeding nose.

"And I won't let you get away after crashing my favorite brooch in pieces! Come here you jerk I'm not finished beating the crap out of you!"

Switch and the girls squinted their eyes and feel sorry for Bossun who was victimized because of their plan.

"**Tsk tsk. Poor bossun.****"**

Switch covered his ears from Bossun's painful scream and sneaked away stealthily with Captain and Momoka, thinking this is probably the last time he attempt to pry into other's love business.


End file.
